A look inside my journal
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Jackie Burkhart moves to her grandmothers farm when she's seven and meets four kids who become her best friends. but a year later she has to go back to her town in Alabama. what will happen when she returns eight years later?what has changed? jh


**this idea came to me while i was listning to Taylor Swift. All the characters are the same except for Jackie and Hyde. Hyde is still tough and zen with the group but when he's with Jackie he's sweet, kind and protective. Jackie does not live with her screwed up parents but she lives on her grandmothers dairy farm. hyde was adopted by red and kitty when he was nine.**

**I Do Not own the show or the characters the songs were writted by Taylor swift.**

**p.s i do not have spell check please excuse errors**

* * *

_1967_

four nine year old kids walked up the path to the Raymond Farm in Point Place, Wiconsin. Steven Hyde, Eric Formen, Donna Pinciotti, and Micheal Kelso were doing there daily routine visiting old Mrs and Mr. Raymond and feeding their horses carrots.

As they reached the farm they saw a moving truck the kids were worried that the old couple were moving. little did they know they were about to meet there new member of the gang.

"Oh kids I was hoping you'd show up today." Mrs. Raymond said.

"What's going on Mrs.Raymond are you moving?" The red head asked with worried eyes. the elderly women chuckled softly.

"No my dears. My grandaughter from Alabama is moving in with us!" She exclaimed happily.

"Jackie Dear! I want you to meet some kids." the four kids watched as a very small but smilely girl skiped out from the barn giggling like a fool.

"Hi guys, my name is Jackie." she said shaking everybodys hands stopping at the boy with the curly 'fro and beautiful blue eyes.

"Uh..yea..um..I'm Hyde and this is my brother Eric and our friends Donna and Kelso." explained Hyde.the litlle girl looked at him strangley and started to giggle again.

"What?" said the boy impatiantly. she didn't answer until her giggles subsiseded.

"Well it's just your name reminds me of the show Jekyll and Hyde." she answered and started to giggle once again.

"go eat dirt!" Hyde exclaimed while running back down the trail.

"Ignore him he's stupid." said the red head.

"Donna right?" she asked. and the red head nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." they all nodded and turn to the trail to catch up with thier very angry friend.

A few weeks later the gang came back. Hyde just grumbled the whole way there.Donna rolled her eyes.

"Hyde would you get over it already!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yea I mean she's only seven." Eric said then looking at Donna with a big grin. Of course Eric would agree with Donna.

"Big D is right man. Plus you never know when she grows up she could be a hottie." Kelso said.'Idiot' Hyde thought.

"Whatever". was his only answer.

When they got to the steps they were about to knock but then they heard Jackie talking to the horse named Daisy.

"I'm glade i'm here I really am it's better then being with mommy and daddy. Mommy is always talking funning and she never walks right and daddy's always blaming me for stuff and calling me a little brat." she said with tears.

"Jackie?" Donna said softly.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" she said drying her eyes quickly.

"We came to see you!" exclaimed Kelso. She looked at Hyde he had a look of mild anger and half pitty.

"Oh Hyde i'm glade you came too." she said walking up to him.

"I just wanted to say sorry about laughing at your name if you want you can call me Jekyll." Hyde looked down at the young girl with a glare but suddenly his face softened at the still fresh tears in her eyes. she had bad parents just like he did. he sighed and stuck out his hand out.

"I agree to try to be able to stand you." Jackie smiled. that was enough for her.

A year went by and the gang of four quickly turned to the gang of five they always went either to the farm or Formen's basement. Jackie started to call Hyde by his first name Steven. Eric was still obsessed with the red head next store and Kelso started to set his sights on Jackie.

"Do you guys think Jackie likes me?" he asked his three friends. Donna rolled her eyes as Eric smilled at her and Hyde glared at Kelso.

"Dude, she's eight!" Hyde exclaimed.

"Besides we all know Hyde and Jackie are the ones who will fall in lovvve." Donna said while giggleing.

"Yea Hyde and jackie sitting in a tree." Eric started to sing but stopped as Hyde stood up and ran after him.

"You guy's you still didn't answer my question!" Kelos exclaimed spasticly. Just then a weepy eight year old Jackie cam bursting through the basement door.

"Jacks?" Hyde said while taking his hands off of Formen's neck.

"Jackie what's wrong?" the red head asked as her new bestfriend jumped in her arms.

"I have to move back to Alabama!" all four faces went from concerned to sad.

"What! When?" Hyde said walking towards her.

"Today, I'm leaving now my Grandmother is in the car waiting. She's taking me to the airport." she said softly.

"But why?" whined Kelso.

"My Mom and Dad want me back home." She hugged each one of her friends even Hyde and he even surprised himself when he squeesed her tightly.She walked towards the door and gave one last look to Hyde.

"I'll be seeing ya." she said in her southern accent and then she walked out the door and out of their lives.

* * *

_8 years later_

The raven hair beauty sat in a chair on her balcony as she wrote in her journal. She was drawing a rose next to a beginning of a song that she wrote.

_She said, i was seven and you were nine _

_i looked at you like the stars that shined_

_in the sky, the pretty lights._

_and our friends use to joke about the two of us_

_growing up and falling in love and Grandma smiled _

_and rolled her eyes and said oh my my my._

_Take me back to the house in the back yard tree _

_said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_

_you never did, you never did_

_take me back when our world was one block wide_

_i dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried _

_just two kids you and i.._

_oh my my my my._

Jackie finished writing her verse and smiled at the memories. She was going back after eight years. She had no idea what they looked like anymore but her and Donna wrote letters back and forth so they should know that she's coming back to the farm.

After so many years she was going home.the only place where she felt loved. Jackie closed her journal and grabbed her Guitar the Taxi was here. She took a deep breath and headed out.

"Oh my my my."

**alright this is chapter one i'll update real soon if i get 10 reveiws if i don't then it will probably take me awhile to update because reveiws keep me going. oh and yes i did re-write 'mary's oh my my my'**

**hope you guys enjoyed**

**R and R**


End file.
